


Given By Dead Hands

by EssayOfThoughts



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Meta, Meta Analysis in Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: This is a thing given by dead hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobermorianSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobermorianSass/gifts).



> So I watched Rogue One today and I am in pain.

This is a thing given by dead hands: life.

 

* * *

 

Life is given by dead hands. Cold hands, lifeless hands, metal and flesh and bone hands.

By holo hands and hard hands and kind hands and clever hands. Desperate hands, panicked hands, dying hands.

Dead hands.

 _The Death Star,_ Leia thinks later.  _So many died to save us from it. Everyone who touched it - maker, master, our saviours._

_How long before the Death Star's death takes us too?_

 

* * *

 

This is a thing given by dead hands: love. 

This is a thing given by dead hands: certainty. 

This is a thing given by dead hands: sacrifice. 

 

* * *

 

To die in sacrifice, barring the doors.

To die in certainty, for other's sakes.

To die in love, for those lost.

 

* * *

 

This is a thing given by dead hands: hope.

Leia clutches it in both hands - hope, and that which gives it.

They died for this, so many. Leia carves their names into the inside of her skull. Saw Gerrera. Galen Erso. K-2SO. Chirrut Îmwe, Baze Malbus. Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor. Bodhi Rook, who had barely been a part of their fight before his death.

A thing given by dead hands: hope.

Leia gives something from living hands in turn: remembrance.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
